Inuyasha related stuff to do in class
by Burnt Rice
Summary: Try these if you dare. Updated


Disclaimer: Author stares at the ceiling into a deep black hole of nothingness. *sigh* Once more, I don't own Inuyasha, but I still own this list. How many times must you people make me say that?  
  
A/N: Whew. After months of having this fic on ff.net, and random reviews every so often, (when I least expect them), I've decided to update this list. Yay! I have more than twelve of these now! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
~Inuyasha-related stuff to do in class~  
By Burnt Rice  
  
1. Petition for the lunch ladies to serve ramen. Everyday.  
  
2.With pencils whose cap erasers have been detalied to look like the Inuyasha cast, reenact the battle scene between Inuyasha and Yura of the Hair. Use authentic blood. With lots of cusswords.  
  
3. When a teacher gives you an unwanted assignment, or just plain irritates you, yell out "Osuwari!", preferably multiple times.  
  
4. When an unwanted guy asks you out, start to describe your ideal boyfriend: selfish, rude, stupid, violent inconsiderate, vile, and has a brother who just so happens wants to kill him. It'll scare that unwanted guy away.  
  
5. If that person is hopelessly dense and continues to persist, recommend your ancient ancestor as an alternative. Say that she and you are identical except for the fact that she wats to kill you, your true love, all of your friends, and eveyone else that happens to be around her at the time.  
  
6. During your biology class, convince your teacher that it is genetically possible for a dog demon and a human to produce offspring. Prove it.  
  
7. Take a sharpie marker a draw a big black hole of death on the inside of your palm. Tell your friends that it's the casue of your early demise and ask them to bear your children, all one-hundred and thirteen of them.  
  
8. Dye your hair white and start cussing at people for tricking you into stealing stuff, and for putting you onto a childhood trauma where everyone hates you because you're a hanyou.  
  
9. For your english term paper discuss how falling into a well and landing in the Japanese Feudal Era would make a good bildunsroman.  
  
10. Bring your pet cat to school and light its paws on fire, just to see if it'll fly.  
  
11. Wear an eyepatch and order people around. Walk really slow so that they have to carry you around to class.  
  
12. In gym, wear a Japanese-style school uniform, you know, the one with a red bow thingy and green bottom, and argue with the coach about how it's actually very practical to battle demons and run through forests with a short skirt.  
  
13. Throughout the day, at random intervals, suddenly shout out, "Die, Narakuuuu!!!!" Heck, shout it out whenever you feel like it.  
  
14. End all of your sentences with "Feh."  
  
15. Get a lackey. Get a lackey that'll follow you around, even to the bathroom, and tell him/her/it to guard your bathroom stall with a wooden stick.  
  
16. Use your lackey's wooden stick to poke people, especially those people who have a strong resemblance to Kikyo.  
  
17. During your archery lessons, when your teacher's not watching, take the opportunity to shoot your one true love with a deadly arrow.  
  
18. Call everyone you meet either a "weakling human" or "stupid wench".  
  
19. Regard that new transfer student with high distrust. You never know about those new ones, usually they're always demons.  
  
20. Tie your hair into a high ponytail. When you walk around, make sure you swish your head back and forth so that your hair whacks people's faces.  
  
21. During your chemistry lab, explain that the chemical reaction between the two subtances is caused by light and evil spirits raging battle in your beaker.  
  
22. Join the wrestling team. With all those heartbreaking love triangles and deaths that you have to face everyday, you need a place to release the stress.  
  
23. During your English class, while studying world myths and legends, astound your English teacher by reciting Midoriko's legend.  
  
24. After school, go to a local McDonald's imitation restuarant that plays the Inuyasha ending theme in the background, and explain/not explain your love troubles to four of your closest friends.  
  
25. If somehow that hopelessly dense guy (see #4 and #5) tricked you into going on a date with him, run off in the middle of your conversation, saying that you have important things to do back home. (Like, oh, I don't know, saving your true love's life).  
  
26. Steal the experimental rats from the science lab. You need proctection from fire, pain, etc., more than those rats need their hair, right? Right?  
  
27. Bury someone you don't like in a hole and cover them with leaves. Conveniently forget about them.  
  
28. Use every opportunity to feel up someone's cute butt.  
  
29. Never, EVER, tell someone that you would rather eat ramen noodles than their egg omelet that they had slaved over the stove for.  
  
30. Whenever someone bugs you, or starts to say sonething embarrassing about you, knock them unconscious with your super-duper demon strength.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now. For any guy who's reading this fic, sorry that some of these are so girl-oriented. I'd say my favorite has to be #27. I cracked up when I wrote it, and that's really sad, considering that I knew exactly what I wanted to write.  
  
I have yet to meet someone who has actually done all thirty of these. If anyone knows someone who has, you are one lucky person. Go on, start the list. Not that I would recommend it or anything........  
  
REVIEW!!! (That's why I updated this in the first place!) 


End file.
